Shadowed Stars
by StoriesUndone
Summary: Abigail Sheffied's house catches on fire and she is saved from death. Suddenly, everything she knows about the world has changed. Are the Cullens really vampires? How can she face living forever and being alone when she has left so much behind? Please R
1. The Two Fires

_This is a new kind a story that I decided to write. I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

**Disclamer: I own absolutley nothing.**

**Chapter One: The Two Fires**

* * *

Fire. The house was on fire.

I ran out of my room, flinging the door open to a severe cloud of gray smoke.

"Mom!" I yelled, terrified. "Dad?"

I felt the flames before I saw them. The heat pressed again my skin as the flames rolled slowly and tauntingly towards me.

Dead. They were dead.

I screamed. I was trapped. I was going to die.  
I backed up into my room, the flames reaching the doorway seconds later.

The window. Should I jump? Either way I would surely die. Which would be less painful?  
The flames were behind me. Too late…the decision had been made for me. I was screaming, it hurt so much. I suddenly heaved up and jumped.

I hit the floor.

So much pain.

Cold hands suddenly touched me. I realized I was writhing in agony and they were trying to contain me. It was too much to bear. I slowly slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Why was I on fire again? It was worse than before. Was that even possible?

I heard low murmurs somewhere above me. I tried to concentrate on them…distract me from the pain.

"Are you sure the morphine didn't work?" A voice asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." This voice was female.

"All that time...You were in pain?" Yet another voice.

"Oh, Edward. She's fine now." This voice was higher…like soprano.

I shrieked as the pain reached a higher proximity.

There was a moment of silence. Someone groaned.

"It's alright, Carlisle."

"I know."

"You think she'll give us trouble?"

"Getting your hopes up, Jasper?"

"Bella."

"Come one, Edward. You know he was thinking it."

Why were they letting me burn I didn't care what they did, just as long as the pain stopped. They could kill me for all I cared.

Yes, kill me. Death…death would better than this.

I realized that I had been letting out screams this entire time.

What was happening?

"I wish I knew her name..so I could comfort her."

"Carlisle…"

My name? What was my name?

I _knew_ it. But I could not remember…

This added to my panic.

What was happening? Why was I still on fire?

I screamed louder than before.

"Can you hear me?"

I couldn't answer.

"I know it hurts now, but it's going to get better. Please, trust me." The voice, although coming to me distorted through my pain, was so filled with compassion that I could not help but believe.

I would make it through the fire.

_Please review! (:_

_More information on the time period and the story will come in the next two chapters._


	2. Reflections

_First of all, I would like to say that I am not satisfied with this chapter. I mean, we all know how Bella's change went so I had a little bit of trouble making it unique. I don't know, maybe (hopefully) you'll think differently._

_Renesmee exists in this story. She will appear later. This is post-Breaking Dawn, so all the information is based on it. Enjoy reading!_

**Chapter Two: Reflections**

Time passed by slowly but quickly. The fire didn't stop, but I stopped screaming after a while.

Then things began to become clearer.

I remembered my name.

I heard things around me.

"How much longer, Alice?" It was the same voice that had comforted me.

"A couple of hours."

When you wait for something to begin, for something to end, time passes slower than even possible. The world revolves as if in slow motion. To me, those hours seemed like eternity.

My heart suddenly began to beat in such a fast rhythm. All the fire gathered and shot in my heart.

It was like a battle between my heart and the fire…unbearable.

Then, in one swift moment, all the pain was gone.

I opened my eyes, absolutely bewildered.

It was all very different…and weird. What was up with that weird color? And all those smells…

I acknowledged the fiery ache in my throat, sat up and looked around.

There were seven others in the room. Two of them—males—were in the front in a low crouch. One was huge and muscular, the other blonde and heavily scarred.

They were not human.

"What—"I stopped, hearing the change in my voice. It sounded like a soft harmony of a piano. My eyes widened in fear.

A blonde man, he looked about twenty, stepped forward cautiously. He smiled.

"Do you remember your name?"

"Yes," I gulped, hearing my voice again. "Abigail."

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family."

I just stared. Then I started to feel angry. I jumped up.

"_Why is nobody telling me what's going on?_" I snarled.

Why was I snarling?

The two guys who were in front stepped forward.

"Feisty, this one" The big one muttered, smirking at me.

I surprised myself and growled.

"Shut up, Emmett." The brunette said menacingly.

"What _are_ you?"

"We're…" Carlisle paused, looking even more wary. "Vampires."

I stood startled for a second, and then let out a surprised laugh.

"Right," I said slowly. "Okay. Sure."

The big one, Emmett, let out a howl. The brunette reached over and slapped his arm. The gorgeous blonde glared at him.

A lady with a heart shaped face came forward, her golden eyes shining.

"Abigail, please let us explain." She smiled at me and I was suddenly reminded of my mom.

My mom.

I backed up and sat down on what I realized was a bed.

"Are my parents…here?"

There was a very heavy silence.

"I'm afraid they didn't make it," Carlisle said softly.

My breath hitched.

The lady sat down next to me and put her arms around me.

I looked at her blankly. I suddenly realized they all looked alike.

"I know this is a lot to take in," She said. "But we're here to help you."

I nodded. What else could I do?

"What I said before was true," Carlisle began. "We _are_ vampires, just not the kind you're familiar with. This is Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme." He gestured to each of them as he said their name.

"Am I a…vampire?" I asked. For some reason, I found this whole situation comical. Must have been the emotional climate.

They surveyed me in surprise.

"Yes. You are."

There was a moment of silence.

I jumped up.

"You're all crazy! What have you been doing to me? I…I…I have to get out of here." I whirled around and found myself face to face with someone unfamiliar.

I tried to go forward, but she moved toward me.

I realized I was looking in a mirror.

I was looking at myself.

My old self had been quite ordinary. Long, light auburn hair, always frizzy and never perfect straight like I wanted it. Too skinny, knobby knees and bony arms. Freckly face and green eyes.

Here, I was—was it really me? — tall, with a full figure, my long hair straight with a little bit of added highlights. My freckles were gone, my skin ivory white like I had never seen before. My eyes were red. This scared me most.

I raised my hand. So did the girl in front of me.

"Good call with the mirror, Alice." Someone muttered.

"I knew we'd need it."

"Of course."

What did that mean?

I slowly turned around.

Carlisle was eyeing me with nothing but concern. I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

"I was hun—walking when I heard your screams. I heard an ambulance some distance away, and I ran to you. You were on the floor, mangled and--"Carlisle stopped and took a deep breath. "Did you jump?"

"Yes." I whispered.

He nodded to himself. "I'm sorry. I just could not let you die."

I shuddered. "Why am I like this?"

"I—"He stopped again. I steeled myself for whatever was coming.

"I bit you. It was the only way to save you—"

"So now I'm a vampire?" I interrupted.

For the second time they stared at me in bewilderment.

"What?" I asked, frustrated.

"Yes, yes you are." Carlisle answered quickly.

"Are there more of you?"

"There are quite a few of our kind around the world. But we are different from the rest."

I waited for him to go on.

"Well, first of all, we stay together and live together as a family."

"A family?" I inquired.

"Yes. You see…"

And so I began to learn about the Cullen family.

_Please review! (:_

_Just a random note, every time I read the last line, I get the Adam's family theme song stuck in my head._

_The creepy and the spooky, the Cullen family!_


	3. Author's Note

_Hey guys! Sorry it's taking so long to update. I've been super busy and I'm not into Twilight so much anymore…But I read your reviews and was motivated not to let you down._

_Expect an update soon!_

_-Michelle_


End file.
